Play It By Ear
by Mikizumi
Summary: Labels are something Remy Moon tries not to get caught up in but in Mckinley High they are all anyone's concerned with. So when deciding to step out of the shadows and join the very hated Glee club Remy realizes how unforgiving teenagers are. When you end up on your own sometimes it's best to play it by ear. *I don't own Glee or any music used Only my characters and plots.*
1. Ordinary Life

A/N: I don't own Glee or it's characters nor do I own Ordinary Life. All Rights go to their respective owners. All I own is Remy and Jonah. Also Fair warning Remy has a dirty mouth and she swears a lot.

* * *

1\. Ordinary Life

I'm all for the whole cliques and labels thing. I have given many a person a label at my old school. My 'old' old school. But here I stand outside William McKinley High School, the place where my brother did nothing but bitch and moan about labels since he started. And Jonah is not usually one to moan. Trust me. I've heard many unwanted, and disturbing complaints from his ex-girlfriends about his…vocal…deficiencies. But see, this high school thing is new to me. I managed to make it through what parts of middle school I showed up to by basically ignoring everybody. I assume it'd work here but something makes me doubt that….

"Please, this is from Marc Jacobs' new collection!" A boy shouts out as a group of jocks go to grab him. I watch as one stops them to take the jacket before allowing them to toss him into the dumpster. I look back to my brother who hasn't stopped walking. D-did he not see that?

I run to his side and grab his arm. "They tossed that boy in a dumpster." I say stoically. I'm pretty calm. Especially on the outside. Mainly because if I let my emotions get the better of me…I may kill someone. Not really but getting attached to people is boring and usually ends with me getting hurt.

"Yeah…" He looks over his shoulder. "they do that." He sounds bored. "You shouldn't worry." He says and I can only ask why. "Because I would hope you know how to stay low. There's one rule here sister. Stay under the radar. Otherwise they'll slushie your ass." He laughs and I raise an eyebrow.

"So be quiet or get friendly with blended ice." I mutter. "Lovely school, this one." I huff before rushing past my brother and into the building. I can't have much time before the bell rings and I refuse to end up lost in my search for first period.

I look around the school and see all the different people here. The majority of which are probably harassed daily. Here's hoping I don't die…

So a few days later where I manage to make it okay without getting thrown into any dumpsters. So far the lay low strategy has been working well. I had noticed on about my second day that there was a new poster on the billboard for a glee club. I stood right in front of it just looking over all the posters. I want to join a club but I'm worried. I'm not generally one who gets caught up in labels but even I have standards.

I study over the names already on the glee poster. Kurt, Mercedes -who names a kid Mercedes? -, Artie, and Tina…Seems like it's not as much a social pariah as Jonah made it seem. I stood there for a while longer until someone came up. I mean her nose showed up about two minutes before she did but I digress. She had brown hair and horrible fashion sense. Not like I can really talk though. Thing is I didn't notice her until she tapped my shoulder. I was standing right in front of the signs.

"Oh, excuse me." She says pushing past me as I slide out the way. "Planning on signing up for something?" She asks me taking a pen to sign her name on a poster.

"I'm not sure…was thinking of cheerios, but I'm hardly cheery. Then I thought glee but according to my brother that's soci-" I say stopping short when I see her sign her name on the glee poster placing a star sticker after her name. "It's not really my thing." I sigh. She smiles wishes me luck and walks off. Rachel Berry? God, I hate Rachel's. Somehow they always end up being bitches.

I've always had an interest in singing. Not as a career to pursue but it's a fun hobby…but I tried to talk to Jonah about that and…he's not to supportive.

"Glee club?" He questioned clearing the dishes as quietly as possibly. Dad had just gone to bed and it wasn't best to wake him up. Like, at all. "You know that's just asking for a date with red seven." He says and I wince. A slurpie in the face was not something I was aspiring towards.

"I looked in on a rehearsal, it seemed fun." I said sliding up onto the counter. It didn't though. They were dancing around the wheelchair kid and Rachel lived to her namesake with a storm out. But it'd be a nice place to escape from the house after school. It might get me in trouble with others but if I do what Jonah taught me to do in middle school I should be fine. I mean practically no one talked to me this week anyway.

See, no one really messed with me because I was Jonah's little sister. I don't really know what he did in his first two years that scared them all like that but it was keeping me safe so far. As well as causing any people I wanted to be friends with to avoid me. It's not like we just moved here or anything so of course there are past incidents where Jonah's probably scared some kid for life or something but I never heard about. Plus when we were in grade school apparently everyone thought our dad was a mafia boss, or in a gang or something. I guess it could've carried over.

Dad was the furthest thing from a mafia boss. I didn't spread the rumor per se. Jonah didn't either. It was just kind of there. Probably started up by some random kid who found Jonah to scary to approach. I don't know how it started but most avoided me for both reason I guess anyway.

So today I would be committing myself to what others called social suicide. But I'd be okay. Most of them were already afraid of me. So maybe this will just lessen the effect to where they don't give me crazy don't kill me eyes in the hall.

With a sigh I walked into the auditorium where glee practice had just ended. I watched as the group started to perform again and walked down the ramp. I walked right up to the edge of the stage and flashed a smile. A nervous smile that probably looks more creepy than intended but I'm sticking with cold. It's my persona this year round.

"All right, let's do it. From the top." He says and the group actually starts singing.

"Um, Excuse me?" I shout and he looks down in my direction.

"Yes, Did you need something?" He asks kindly. Oh, I'm not good at this asking thing. I hate talking to people but I have to swallow my pride.

"I was wondering if there's still a chance for me to try out for glee?" I question and watch a smile grow on his face. He must have been in glee back when it was still cool. Was it ever cool for that matter?

"Of course." He says motioning towards the stage stairs. The other people on stage move towards the seats and I walk up the steps a little confused. "Go ahead, whenever you're ready." He says as I place my bag by the piano and the weird piano guy. Uh…I don't remember him being there before.

"Oh, now?" I question I didn't mean to interrupt the rehearsal. The others seem bummed that I am though. I didn't mean to ruin there rehearsal. I don't want them watching anyway. "Okay, My name is Remy. I guess I'll sing Ordinary Life by Simple Plan." I say before motioning to the piano guy so he'll start playing. Will he even know the song? My question is quickly answered when he starts playing.

 _It's just another Monday_  
 _I'm just another face in a face-less crowd_  
 _I'm going down a one-way_  
 _Caught up in the machine_  
 _And I'm spit right out_  
 _I'm living in a rat race_  
 _I'm looking for my soul in the lost-and-found_  
 _I'm sitting in the same spot_  
 _Counting every tic, toc_  
 _Gotta hit the punch clock_  
 _When's it gonna stop-stop?_  
 _Another day in black and white_

Most of them seem surprised at my singing. Which worries me. Do they like it or not? Because it's a surprise to me if they do. See, the first musical memory I have is with my mom before she left. Sitting by her piano singing along as she played songs as well as she could from memory. But that was before she left. She's not dead or anything nice like that. Nope, she's slumming it in downtown New York probably hopped up on who knows what kind of mixture of magic mushrooms and happy pills.

Chances are she did OD though. It'd be nice to get something in the mail if she did. Not that she had much to leave us. The piano was the only valuable thing she had and dad smashed it to hell once she left. Ah, he also tore apart their photos and burned her clothes. Acting like a typical girl in a breakup before he turned to the bottle.

 _One, two, three, four, five_  
 _Another week goes by_  
 _I'm half alive_  
 _I'm getting sick_  
 _I'm faking this_  
 _I'm over it_  
 _Don't wanna wear those suit and tie_  
 _Gotta live before I die_  
 _So I'm done, done, done_  
 _With this ordinary life_

 _What happened to the someday?_  
 _What happened to the dreams of the wide-eyed kid?_  
 _Don't tell me that it's too late_  
 _Don't tell me that I can't cause you never did_

Like I said singing isn't something big to me it's a hobby. Not a future career. But it's something I want to have fun with if I can. Even if it means making slushies my new beau's. I just want to do more than hide like last year.

 _I'm sitting in the same spot_  
 _Counting every tic, toc_  
 _Gotta hit the punch clock_  
 _When's it gonna stop-stop?_  
 _Another day in black and white_  
 _I gotta quite this ordinary life_

 _One, two, three, four, five_  
 _Another week goes by_  
 _I'm half alive_  
 _I'm getting sick_  
 _I'm faking this_  
 _I'm over it_  
 _Don't wanna wear those suit and tie_  
 _Gotta live before I die_  
 _So I'm done, done, done_  
 _With this ordinary life_

 _I don't wanna wake up_  
 _With my best years behind me_  
 _I don't wanna wake up_  
 _With my best years behind me_  
 _I don't wanna wake up_  
 _With my best years behind me_  
 _I think I better wake up_  
 _Before my life's behind me_

So as mom said 'let everything else go to hell if it gets you what you want' or on her less quotable days 'I'm fairly certain that bellboy is wearing my thong'.

Mommy dearest, leaving me with just the fairest of memories and amazing words of wisdom. It saddens me though that the latter one was when mom and dad renewed their vows. Because lets be honest it was a fucked up fifteenth anniversary even without those images.

 _One, two, three, four, five_  
 _Another week goes by_  
 _I'm half alive_  
 _I'm getting sick_  
 _I'm faking this_  
 _I'm over it_  
 _Don't wanna wear those suit and tie_  
 _Gotta live before I die_  
 _So I'm done, done, done_  
 _With this ordinary life_

 _One, two, three, four, five_  
 _No more ordinary life_  
 _One, two, three, four, five_  
 _I gotta wake up, wake up._  
 _One, two, three, four, five_  
 _No more ordinary life_

In the end it's far to late to call it quits so I'll take my stage, bow my head, and hopefully get showered with praise. Or slushie guts. Hopefully the former because I don't think I can pull off red.

 _I'm done, done, done with this ordinary_  
 _This whole thing is temporary_  
 _Done, done, done with this ordinary life_

I finish the song off with a grin before getting a smile back from Mr. Schue and a few others. I hear a few comments from them. The Rachel chick looks a bit worried. He afterwards accepted me into the silly little glee club. Or New Directions as they called it.

My first year here and I was already 'slitting my wrists on the neighbors porch' as they say. Actually I'm not sure that actually a saying anywhere. But the point is I was committing social suicide before I even had a social life. With no friends from middle school to speak of and only my moronic older brother I was doomed to get lost here. But I feel I made the right choice even if it means dealing with a spoiled brunette bitch.

"You actually joined." Jonah laughed in disbelief as we walked to his car in the school parking lot. I nodded proudly ashamed. I could tell it was going to be a mistake. No one had attacked me or harassed me yet and hopefully wouldn't but I wasn't a fan of the anticipation. "You're an idiot." He says. "Bred from idiot pigs who can't tell their tails from their ears." He laughs and I look confused. What the hell does that mean?

What the hell does that pretend to mean?

"Every school needs that one kid who jumps off the bell tower on their first day." I say in response to his moronic comment. Which I'm fairly certain had something to do with me being a pig. Because I swear if he called me a pig I'll kick his ass three fucking ways to Sunday.

* * *

"You're leaving us? When?" Artie asks as glee club sits in the auditorium awaiting the news Mr. Schue had for us. I just walked in. I was late I know but I was busy too. He, apparently, was leaving…great.

"Just when I finally get the nerve to join a club." I hiss. I was pissed. I threw away valuable time for this. I mean, I even went to the mind blowing performance at Caramel high.

"Well, I've given my two weeks' notice, but I promise I'm gonna find you guys a great replacement before I go." He says. Such an empty promise. What a backstabber this guy is.

"Is this 'cause those Carmel kids were so good? Because we can work harder." Mercedes says as I shake my head disappointed in Mr. Schue.

"Yeah, are we too disappointing? Did we not live up to the standards of your amazing Glee club of '63." I think I got the date wrong but the point still stands. This is bullshit.

"This isn't fair, Mr. Schuester. We can't do this without you." Rachel pleads. Well, we can get another teacher. Maybe not one as good as Mr. Schuester but still.

"So does that mean that I don't have to be in the club anymore or…?" Everyone looks towards Finn in disbelief.

"This isn't about you guys. Being an adult is about having to make difficult choices. It's not like high school. Sometimes you have to give up the things that you love. One day you guys are going to grow up and understand that. I have loved being your teacher." He says before walking away leaving us sitting there. I shake my head again before I grab my bag and put it on.

"What BS." I mutter walking out of the auditorium.

"Remy, wait. We can still practice. In the time being I can take over until Mr. Scuester has found someone to coach us." Rachel says with a sad smile. Yeah right. I'm not staying around for this.

"I didn't jump out of a pan and into the fire to be taught by you, Rhino nose." I seethe before walking through the door. It was mean. However I was upset. Maybe I should ask what this really is about. Something tells me there's trouble at home for Mr. Schue but I don't think it's any reason to give up on us. I mean we suck that's for sure but we're getting better.

"Hey, excuse me." A voice calls out and I ignore it. I doubt it's for me. But I'm wrong as I feel a hand grab my shoulder and I flinch instinctively. I turn to a young boy about my age looking at me confused. Probably because I flinched. "Oh, um, sorry. You dropped this." He said handing me a little bird keychain. Oh right. I forgot I had this. I take it from him hesitantly before putting it in my pocket.

I look at him again. He looks to be a freshman like me. With the way he's dressed like he doesn't care and he looks like a Bambi. Scared, watching his surroundings, jumping at loud noises. This poor fool. He's like dangling a steak in front of a bear. It's asking for trouble.

"Thanks." I say turning and walking away. Today is a walk away day.

"Uh, so my name's Alex." He says running up to me. He's following me. How incredibly disturbing. "We're in the same math class." He continues his introduction. "You're Remy right." Oh god. It knows my name.

* * *

For some reason I bothered to show up to this stupid practice. Another day had gone and there we are with a spoiled brunette complaining about how we're not all as perfect as she is. She's now interim director because Mr. Schue's having a baby. Yay for him. Don't ask how I figured that out either. But why do we get the most stupid of coaches while he's looking for a replacement. She didn't even ask she just took the position. Oh, and Finn bailed on us too. My brother was right when he said that labels were all that mattered to the people here. Also, as I said, I came back here. Not on purpose actually but that Alex kid asked me out so I told him I had a club after school.

"Look, you guys, these steps are not hard. I've been doing them since preschool." She complains with a huff as we all fail to get the choreography down.

"I'm sorry, did I miss the election for queen? Because I didn't vote for you." Kurt retorts with sass. I gotta say I love Kurt. Even though I'm obviously not his type I'm still going to aim for friends.

"Neither did I. And maybe, just maybe, we'd do better if our 'teacher' was any good at teaching." I say giving off an aura of pissed off, let me choke that bitch thoughts. I try to hold back my glare but it's too strong to fight off.

"I know what I'm talking about. I won my first dance competition when I was three months old." She hisses back with her hand on her hip. She's one of these people huh? Me and Rachel I'm afraid will never be friends. A llama such as her isn't worthy enough to be my friend. Mercedes and Kurt on the other hand might be more akin to my type of people.

"Well aren't you just special. It's too bad that's going to mean nothing out in the real world." I mock her. She begins to retort when a door open's in the distance.

"This is a closed rehearsal." Kurt says to Finn, the quarterback, as he walks in. Finn continues towards us pushing Artie in his wheelchair.

"Look, I owe you guys an apology. I never should have quit." He says letting Artie's chair go. Artie and Rachel move over towards us and I back away as to not catch whatever disease has her nose so swollen. "I don't want to be the guy that just drives around throwing eggs at people." He seriously did that?

"That was you?" Chimes Rachel making me okay with the egg throwing activity.

"You and your friends threw pee balloons at me." Who the hell takes the time to pee into a balloon for a prank? Like what kind of loser idiots have that time. So, mister 'I'm so good looking' does that in his spare time? Really. Whatever happened to good old fashioned video games. Or hell things like mailbox baseball.

"I know."

"You nailed all my lawn furniture to my roof." Kurt continues. Okay, now I'm just stifling laughter as best I can. What kind of dysfunctional school is this? I came here ready to be quiet and laid back but it seems I need to adjust my social personality for this place. Because they're nailing furniture to the roofs and it's a place to fear. But who really does that?

"Wait, that stuff actually happens?" I asked and receive a few nods. This school is fucked up.

"I wasn't actually there for that, but I'm really sorry. Look, that isn't who I am, and I'm tired of it. This is what I want to be doing, with you guys. I used to think that this was like, the lamest thing on Earth, and maybe it is, but… we're all here for the same reason–'cause we want to be good at something. Artie, you play guitar, right?" He nods. "Think you could recruit the jazz band?" He apologizes to everyone but me and looks at Artie for his response. So now we have a king to rule beside queen spoiled senseless.

"I do have pull there." Artie replies.

"All right. Mercedes, we need new costumes, and they have to be cool. Can you do that?" He says looking towards her with a hopeful smile. I laugh slightly and chime in.

He then assigns Rachel choreography, himself music, and Tina gets dismissed. I wasn't listening to my part I'm afraid. But I think I too was dismissed like Tina. Seeing as I don't have much talents other than this and math.

Once all is said and done we're all dressed up in simple red shirts and jeans. Standing on the stage performing Journey's Don't Stop Believing acapella style. Rachel and Finn give themselves the leads because why wouldn't they. I can tell that's going to be annoying. Artie's off in the corner playing guitar. While the other four of us get mikes off to the side.

After the actual performance is done all goes quiet and the only sound is a slow clapping from the door. Looking up we all see Mr. Schue.

"Good, guys. It's a nine. We need a ten. Rachel, you need to hit the ones and the fives. Finn, I think if we worked on it, you could hit a high "B." He says ignoring everyone else there. Finn questions if he's actually staying this time and with a smile he replies, "It would kill me to see you win nationals without me. From the top.

* * *

"So dear sister, how was your first week of school?" My brother asks as we find ourselves walking to his car again. I love not having to walk to school. Good thing by the time my brother's gone I'll be old enough to drive. Now I just need to convince my dad to buy me a car.

"Well, we have an annoying brunette with a nose an elephant would be jealous of, who thinks she's better than everyone." He laughs and I join in.

"That'll be fun." He says smiling.

"A surprisingly cute but disappointingly ignorant quarterback." Jonah looks surprised at that. Yep, according to him clubs did not usually intermingle. In fact they mainly just fought with each other. "A nice fabulous young man, who I think I might just make my best friend. And three more equally interesting people. Including one in a wheelchair." I smile piling into his car. It's small as shit and a tight fit but I manage to squeeze in.

"A wheelchair. Doesn't that make it hard to dance?" He asks.

"Doesn't make it hard to sing though." I reply.

"Well sounds like your having fun." He says with a smile before driving out of here.

* * *

A/N: So Just as a word of caution I don't know if or when I'm going to update this. I figured the first chapter was already written might as well put it out there...

Also if anyone has any suggestions on how to do the songs please go ahead and suggest because I'm not entirely convinced that this is how I want them.


	2. Disco, Baby!

2\. Disco, Baby!

Another wonderful day in Ohio's bully center, McKinley High. Practice for glee club has started and we're in the choir room singing one of the most horrible songs I've ever heard. We're singing and dancing to "Le Freak" by Chic. Meanwhile Mr. Schue is making comments and corrections non-stop. 'Energy, guys! It's disco.' He says but that's the issue. Disco is dead. And has been since, like, forever.

Rachel finally kicks her foot out and almost hits Mercedes square in the face causing everyone to stop. Thank god.

"Whoa, whoa! Hell to the nah!" She starts and the piano stops. Rachel doesn't even bother apologizing for almost caving Mercedes' face in and instead crosses her arms to pout like a child. "First of all, you try to bust my face again, and I will cut you!" She says turning to Mr. Schue. "And, also, this song is terrible."

Mr. Schue brings up his finger to make a defensive statement. "No, no, no. It's not the song. You guys just need to get into it." He says.

"No, it's the song. It's really gay." Kurt retorts seemingly annoyed. Yeah, Rachel gets me annoyed like that too. Even if she's not the reason, she's still annoying.

"We need modern music, Mr. Schue."

"Yeah, hate to break it to you, Schue. But…Disco's dead." I say with a chocked sob. Trying to pretend I'm holding back tears. Sarcastically I walk to Mr. Schues side and put my arm on his shoulder. Well not exactly his shoulder. I'm sporting a four-ten height to whatever he is. "It's time to move on." I say. He steps away and walks to his chair.

"I'm sorry, guys. We don't have time to discuss this." He taps the piano next to a stack of papers. "We're doing this song this Friday at the pep assembly." This upsets all of us. Tina's upset outburst is mistaken as excitement and I wonder how he's lasted this long in a high school. This place is about staying in line and the glee club is currently singing, dancing, and twirling all back and forth across that line. There's no way we're going to survive a pep assembly with this song. Or maybe any song. We're dead in the water I tell you. It's not pretty either. Every single one of us is upset at this. "We need recruits." He states. "There are seven of you. We need twelve to qualify for regionals." Such an arbitrary rule is going to kill us all. "We have no choice or the club is over. I know you guys don't like this song, but we took nationals back in '93 with "Freak Out." It's a crowd-pleaser. Trust me. From the top."

"I'm dead." Mutters Finn. Whose got Rachel looking at him like she's about to pounce him. Well more like she's concerned about his concern. But the looks give off more than she thinks. Someone's after some quarterback pie. With a roll of my eyes, I go back to my place and we start again.

* * *

"Disco is going to kill me, dear brother." I mutter walking into the house being careful to make sure that I wipe my shoes and put them away the right way. Wouldn't dare to accidentally track dirt into the house.

"What'd you say to Disco?" He asks and I stop; confused. Is there actually some kid named Disco at that school? There can't be…my lord this school is such a contrast to my middle school. I shake my head at him and plop down on the couch at his side. "In any case," He starts while standing and taking the dishes in front of him to the kitchen. "You should be careful with that club. It's going to kill you itself. And don't talk to Disco." He says loading the dishwasher. I start to laugh but stiffen up when I hear the door open and close. In seconds I jump over the back of the couch and speed walk into my room. I manage to make it before my dad sees me so I start pulling thing out to make it look I was doing homework.

"Remy." I hear my name called from the living room. Sadly, it wasn't Jonah calling me however. I get up and slowly walk out to the door. I don't leave I just peak out. "I don't get a welcome when I come home." He says he doesn't seem to be in a bad mood. I think it's okay. I think today's okay. I smile and walk over giving him a hug. I don't smell anything. It seems like it's a good day today. Once that's over I try walking back to my room. "So I hear you joined the school's…glee club, was it?" He asks looking to Jonah for confirmation and I nod.

"Yeah, It's really fun." I say hesitantly.

"That's good." He says. "You have any performances or whatever anytime soon?" He asks I look over at Jonah who's still doing the dishes. He looks kind of nervous. I can see his hand shaking.

"Well, if we can get more members we'll be going to sectionals. But we're still five short." I say trying as hard as I can to keep a smile on my face. I don't really want to be out here anymore. It's getting hard to keep smiling. "Are you gonna come see them?" I ask nervous. Say no. Say no.

"Sure if I can make the time." He says and I feel my smile starting to fade but I keep it on as best I can. As that seems to be failing, I turn and walk in my room. Only stopping when he asks where I'm going.

"Homework." I say and he just nods. Thank god. I close my door behind me and take a deep breath. Before pulling out my books and actually starting work. Last thing I want is for him to walk in and think I lied about doing homework. I got pretty far and my mind wandered away from the previous conversation. That is until I hear a loud smash and yelling soon after. Yelling about being careless and having no respect and not thinking about anyone but himself. Oh, god Jonah. I scoot over to the front of my bed and grab the pillow, in attempt to use it to block out the screaming. It fails to work, as feathers and thin fabric don't often make good earplugs, and I can still hear it. Beyond the screaming, I can hear another voice. Jonah's. As well as something clinking together. I hear Jonah groan. Or something and start coughing before a door slams shut.

Everything in the house gets eerily quiet and I can only hear slight coughing noises as the clinking sound comes back. I just sit there against the wall for a few seconds. Well, a few minutes. I don't know what just happened - well I have an idea of what happened - but I know it's not good. I get snapped back into reality when I hear footsteps heading towards my room and watch as everything slows down when my doorknob starts turning.

I sigh in relief when Jonah walks in. His face is red and he looks like hell. He's still shaking but that's not standing out as much as the red.

"Jonah are you okay?" I ask. He shrugs away my question. How does he just shrug this off? How can he just…

"Clean your room." He mutters about to turn around and walk out the room. What the…does he seriously think I didn't hear what just went down. That I'm not going to worry and ask about him. He's dumber than I thought.

"What? Why?" I ask. More curious as to why he won't talk to me. He always has me run to him in these situations but now he won't talk to me. "Jonah," I start but he stiffens and glares at me. It's scary.

"Just clean your room." He says turning around and walking out. He goes back to his room and closes the door lightly. He's….Jonah…

The bell rings the next day and the hallways are a flood with students. I rush out of my math class and almost get tripped on my out. But before I can a pair of arms reach out and catch me. I stand up and look to the person who caught me only to be disappointed. It's that Alex kid from last time. Great….not exactly who I want to talk to right now. I keep walking not bothering to thank him. Something about him creeps me out. Like his desire to follow me until I'm his friend. No thank you.

"So, I was wondering. Um, I'm kind of new to the whole state…just moved here from Nevada. I was hoping you wouldn't mind showing me some of the hangouts." He rambles following me. I would mind actually I would mind a lot. Before I begin to say anything, I notice Jonah ahead of me talking to his friends laughing. He does this every time. Shrugs it off. He won't talk to me. He can comfort me but not the other way round I guess. I stop and glare at Alex as he runs into my back. I just wish Jonah would talk to me. Alex begins talking again and I look for a way out. Jonah's already walking away so no point going up to him. Plus he's surrounded by friends - I wonder if one of them is Disco? I turn and see the glee room. That's right. I'm in a club. "So do you-

"Sorry. I've got to get to my club. Rehearsals. Busy schedule, you know." I say swiftly as I walk away and into the glee room letting the door close behind me. Thank the gods. I look around. From one hell to another. Rachel is sitting with a 'love me senpai' look aimed at Finn. Which is disturbing. Meanwhile Kurt and Mercedes are talking at inhuman speeds. Might as well but in.

"You look like a Technicolor zebra." Kurt says and Mercedes looks offended.

"You're a hater. That's what you are."

"She doesn't look that bad. Zebras are cute." I say walking up. Kurt looks me over and gives me a look

"Uh-huh, Remy is there anyplace your jeans don't have holes in them?" He asks and I laugh. He asked for it.

"My crotch." I smile. Mercedes giggles with me and Kurt gets a more 'you can't be serious' look on his face. Oh but I am. "Hey, do you know anyone by the name of Disco?" I ask softly getting weird looks from both of them.

"You know what, if your hair was longer, you'd have curls." She ignores my question and sparks a new back and forth to erupt. I think I'mma stay out of this one. I begin walking over to the stands to sit down when Mr. Schue comes in.

"All right, guys. How about a little Kanye?" He says handing out music. We all gasp and cheer in excitement. Well except me. I'm not against it but I'm not big on Kanye either. But it's a nice change from the disco crap from earlier.

"For the assembly?" Mercedes asks so full of hope until Mr. Schue crushes it.

"No. We won't be ready in time. We're still doing disco. But we can fold this into our repertoire and it'll be awesome at regional's." He says handing me a paper last before walking across the room. "Communication is the foundation of any successful music group." He stops in front of Finn before starting to back up towards the piano. "If we're gonna succeed, we need to communicate. You guys said you wanted modern music, I listened." He finishes. Yeah you listened but not to what we actually wanted. This is what I like to call half-assed compromise. You give us some of what we want, modern music, but we don't actually get to do what we want with it. We're still going to be doing what we don't want at the assembly and that is bad. Because those hungry beasts of teenagers will tear us apart.

"Mr. Schue, we'd really like to not do disco at the assembly." Artie says and I nod feverishly. I would rather do anything but disco. And I'm not the only one.

"I really think if you cared at all about our tiny lives, you'd let us do something other than disco." I add onto what Artie says. We will die with disco. Torn to shreds and left to bleed out on a little stage in front of hundreds.

"Finn, you're gonna take the solo." He says completely ignoring Artie and me. Finn however looks like he just ran someone over.

"What? No, I- I can't do the solo, Mr. Schue. I'm still learning how to walk and sing at the same time." Come on man. Them's the basics. I raise my hand. Not a fan of Kanye but I will take a solo in any kind of rap. In any kind of song. Scratch that, some songs even I refuse to touch.

"No problem." Mr. Schue starts taking off his jacket and places it on the chair next to him and the piano. "I'll walk you through it." Everyone there starts ooh-ing. Even me. This is a good old fashion challenge. Let's all gather 'round as Finn gets his vocal chords handed to him on a plate. "Hey, Mercedes. You know this?"

"Oh, I got this." She says. "S _he takes my money when I'm in need. Yeah she's a trifling friend indeed. Oh, she's a gold digger way over town. That digs on me._ " Mercedes starts belting out notes. Mr. Schue's fanning with his paper to try and put out her fire. I can't help but laugh.

Mr. Schue starts the chorus while the rest of us are singing backup. He's walking around helping us with the moves too, I guess. He goes through the first verse and next chorus too before I spot Jonah in the hall still. Isn't school out? He should've gone home. I look to him but he doesn't see me. So before Mr. Schue finishes the song I walk out the room quietly and to Jonah's side.

"What are you doing here?" I ask and he jumps. He looks like he's worried. I don't know what to say to him other than that though.

"Yo' Jonah, I forgot I need a ride…" One of his friends comes over to him and drawls off when he sees me. "Hi." He smiles at me. Creepy. Gross. I mean why would he smile at me like that. I don't know him. Who is he? Is…is he Disco?

"Hi, I'm Remy. Nice to meet you." I say noticing Jonah turning to walk away. "Jonah, talk to me!" I shout after him.

"Sucks when the, uh, boyfriend is ignoring you huh." He says and I almost vomit. Like really. That's not. Not even. I mean, don't we look alike. Isn't easy to tell that we're related.

"No, not fun. Especially when he's the brother not boyfriend." I say rambling-ish. I don't like what he said. "Definitely not boyfriend. He's not….that's gross." I ramble off again. He smiles and nods to me. He's getting it good. That would've been awkward.

"So, there's no boyfriend?" He asks hinting at…well, it's fairly obvious what he's hinting at. Plus he's made it awkward again. I don't know what I should say. I'm confused. I don't think I've been hit on before. Is this him hitting on me?

I looked past him to Jonah, who was walking away. Damn. I think I lost him. I need to talk to him. Not Mr. Face-guy over here.

"So is-" He starts but I put up a hand to stop him. I look back at the choir room and notice it emptying. Glee is over. Oh, shit.

"I got to go!" I shout racing back over to the glee room. I walk in noticing Mr. Schue straightening papers facing the wall. So I sneak over to grab my stuff and make it look like I'm not sneaking in. Barely do it though. I actually don't because before I can make it back out he calls my name. I shake. I'm in trouble aren't I? "Yes, Mr. Schue?"

"I know Kanye might not be everybody's favorite." With you so far. "But you can't just cut out of a rehearsal because you don't like the song." Uh, okay. I see the issue. I can fix it. I can fix this.

"It wasn't…uh, I had…" I started but he cut me off.

"I need you to be a team player Remy." He said going into a rant about my walking away. Aw I almost feel bad. But not really. Family issues trump gle- wait did he say what he think I did? I'm a team player. I am. When it doesn't require kissing Rachel's snobby ass. I am the best team player. How dare he question my loyalties? I have been…using glee as an escape from home since I got there. Okay I admit it I could be more team playerish.

"Sir, I can assure you it won't happen again." I say with a fake smile that he seemed to buy. "I can be a team player." I smiled even more before leaving. I hate this place. The second I walked out though the guy from earlier with the face who blocked me from meeting Jonah came up to me.

He was tall. Blonde and not really bad looking. But he was bugging me almost as bad as the Alex kid. At the very least, he was better to look at then the Alex kid. Really very much better to look at. I think my eyes are stuck. I was saying something…making a point but I seem to have gotten lost. Oh, right. He's bugging me.

"Hi again." He says. I smile and walk past him. "Okay, So I'm Reece. A friend of your -brother? - Jonah." He questions. Don't ask man. That's embarrassing. Wait? Has Jonah not mentioned me to his friends? How does one forget to mention his badass sister whose so awesome she has her own fan club…I said I wouldn't kiss Rachel's ass not mine. I should be praised as I walk the halls. People should kiss the ground I walk on. Only because I feel it'd be hard to walk with so many people glued to my ass. As perfect, an ass as it is…I think I got lost again.

"Nice to meet you…" I struggled to remember. I don't do names. Like not at all. Plus I wasn't really paying attention. I kind of got off track. Wait, he's not Disco is he?

"Reece." He laughs. Shame. I was hoping I could meet Disco. I am incredibly interested in this disco boy. It's not even funny.

"Right. Nice to meet you. I got to go." I said rushing off past him hoping to catch Jonah. But alas, I missed even him. Great….now I have to walk home too.

* * *

"Bullshit, baby!" Aspen shouts catching Erin in her lie. Not like it's that big of an accomplishment. Erin always lies with her cards. To elaborate, we're playing some silly card game called bullshit. I'd go into the rules but lets just say it's basically don't get caught being a lying liarson. Aspen is the biggest liar in said game. But no one can ever seem to catch her in a lie. "So, you were saying." She looks to me as the game goes on.

"Uh, I don't remember." She rather shocked me with the shout from earlier. Like I was almost falling over she jumped so high. I hate playing with Aspen she's so loud. Not like Drew whose really quiet though when he does open his mouth he's annoying as all hell. I made these friends in the beginning of the year. "Something about boys." I said trying to regain my train of thought.

"Ugh, can we cut out all the boy talk." Drew whined placing cards down. "It's sickening." He says laughing. I don't find that funny. I'm a girl and if I want to talk about boys, I'm going to.

"That dumb jock's not harassing you is he?" She asks me drawing attention away from Drew.

"No, not at all." I say drifting off confused. Who exactly? Does it matter? They're all kind of assholes if you ask me. "It's not that, it's Jonah." I say quietly I haven't talked to any of them about my family life and that's how it's going to stay. I couldn't bring myself to hang out with any of the glee kids outside the club either. I figure it's safer if I limit my time spent with them.

"Your evil monster spawn brother who scares even the burliest of jocks?" I nod. I haven't heard that description before. Makes you really wonder what he did to scare everyone off. "Well not much you can do there. Siblings suck." She says laughing as the game ends with her winning.

The bell rings and I stand up to leave. Did I mention this is all happening during math? Yeah. Ms. Hughes doesn't like us much. Especially Aspen. I stand and walk out of the room only to be dragged into an unofficial glee club meeting called by Rachel. I was expecting a normal meeting but before Mr. Shue had, a chance to show Rachel jumped up to take charge. Yay, I though sarcastically.

"You realize having the biggest nose in the room doesn't give you any authority, right?" I ask as Rachel reaches up and feels her nose. That makes me smile too. I know I'm a bitch and I shouldn't be making fun of her but still I hate her. So much sometimes.

"Let her talk." Finn says as I roll my eyes. I'm sorry but it might have been the gavel banging that pissed me off so much. Finn nods at her encouragingly like we don't all know he wants that.

"I have another idea for the assembly." She says and I listen in but not before Artie interrupts.

"Can I, once again, stress my most strenuous objection to this attempted suicide?" I nod along with that. Disco's come back as a zombie to take us all down with it. There's nothing we can do about it.

"There not gonna kill us." She says quickly writing off Artie's concerns. "Because we're gonna give them what they want." She smiles and looks at everyone.

"Blood?" Kurt asks I nod to that.

"Better. Sex." She says smiling like she just invented a time machine or something.

"No!" I shout from the bleacher. I'm sitting in the top one just above Finn. Everyone looks to me with confusion. "You can't just do what you want and hope for the best." I start in on her. I'm so sick of her thinking she's untouchable. "We may very well die doing the disco number. But if we go with what she's got planned imagine how the teachers will act. Or the parents. Or, god forbid, how Mr. Shuester will act." I start lecturing them all making sure to stand for added effect. "How disappointed he'll be." I say walking down the bleachers and coming face to face with Rachel.

"This is why Mr. Shue says you're not a team player." She was listening in. She shouldn't be lecturing me look what she's doing. God I really hate her. Can you imagine? I told you all. Rachels always turn out to be bitches. Suck to be right sometimes.

"I don't care." I say. "I'm not about to screw things up just to sate your ego." I smirk. "You're not almighty and you are not untouchable. Hell, you're not even that good a singer." I start to draw away from my point. It was a low blow and she definitely felt it. "If you want to do this fine. If you want glee club to end up a censored mess. Or worse disbanded because of your stunt, then have at it. But you can count me out." I say storming out of the gym leaving her looking pissed and shocked at me. Who knows what the rest were thinking?

Later I end up running across the gym and sitting next to Mr. Shue as the group begins their performance of Push It by Salt 'n' Pepper. He looks at me confused. Probably wondering about why I wasn't up there or whatever. I turn to him with a smirk.

"I would've told you about it, but uh…I'm a team player!" I shout over the music and watch as he gets an angry look before groaning in disappointment at his group. The song ends and the gym erupt in cheers. That is all except the cheerios and Will.

Later that afternoon Aspen and I were walking to meet Jonah in the parking lot. He was actually picking me up today. But I still hadn't talked to him. Nor had I gotten to meet Disco. I feel like I didn't do anything I wanted to. Oh well, there's always tomorrow. I look out and wave to Jonah who doesn't see me 'cause he's too busy looking at his phone.

"This is where we part dear Remy." Aspen laughs as she stops in front of me. "Nice job in the assembly by the way. Although, I didn't see you there." She continues to laugh.

"Yeah, I kind of boycotted that performance." I drawl. "In any case, uh, glee isn't that bad." I mutter smiling at her. "You should join. We could use the numbers." I add on. With what we have now we won't qualify for sectionals. But then again even if we did whose to say we'd actually win. Aspen stops and thinks for a minute before shaking her head at me.

"Nah, I'm no singer." She laughs. "Even if I was I don't think I'm brave enough to join glee." She mumbles before giving me a hug and running off. Probably so she can skip out on my begging. I'll get on my knees; don't test me. It'd be nice though. If we actually managed to convince anyone of joining the club.

* * *

 **Alex's POV**

I'm doing this. It's not creepy either. I just want to be a part of a club that's all. God, how did I get here. Of all things to join it's this one. The cheerio girls are just about done which means I'll be up next then. I'm going to be fine. I'm going to puke. I can't decide if I'm nervous or not. I really can't do this. I have to do this. I-I need to do this.

Breath! For god's sake man, breath. It's not a big deal. It's not stalkerish. I just want to be apart of a club. 'Why not a sports club, then?' Asks mental-Remy. Because I like singing….no. Because I grew up with music and I figured this is my calling….worse. I'm into singing and I really thought I could meet people with similar interests here. Better. I'm totally falling for you and wish that you would go out with me. Th-that's creepy. That's super creepy don't say that.

I look back into the room just as the girls finish their song. I've never heard it before but it sounded nice. I slowly step into the room as they packed up.

"Uh, Hi." I said sounding maybe a bit too excited. "I'm, uhm, I'm Alex. Can I still audition or whatever." I smile weakly thinking this might not be the best idea.

"Sure, let's hear what you've got." Mr. Shuester, I think it is, says as he waves to the area in front of him. Right, here it goes. It's now or never. Breath.

 _There's a shop down the street,_  
 _Where they sell plastic rings,_  
 _For a quarter a piece, I swear it._  
 _Yeah I know that it's cheap,_  
 _Not like gold in your dreams,_  
 _but I hope that you'll still wear it.  
_ _  
Yeah, the ink may stain my skin,  
_ _And my jeans may all be ripped.  
_ _I'm not perfect, but I swear,  
_ _I'm perfect for you  
_ _  
…and there's no guarantee,  
_ _That this will be easy.  
_ _It's not a miracle Ya need, believe me.  
_ _Yeah, I'm no angel, I'm just me,  
_ _But I will love you endlessly.  
_ _Wings aren't what you need, you need me._

I sing finishing off what little of that song I actually prepared. I didn't have much time before deciding on this impulsive action. I get ready to explain but before I can he stands up and walks to me.

"Welcome to the New Directions." He says shaking my hand. I made it. I made it, good. Common ground is a great way to start a relationship. Isn't that right? Well. This might be a good week after all.

* * *

A/N: I got through this chapter faster than I thought I would...

Oh, well... Songs Were: Endlessly by The Cab and that's it...

Once more I'd like to state ***I do not own Glee Nor do I own any songs used in the story.*** I guess all that's left to say is thanks for reading. If you liked it please review. Or if you hated it review anyway tell me how I can improve it. Or whatever.


	3. Straight To Dakota

3\. Straight To Dakota

I can't help but glare. My eyes are like lasers; burning holes in the back and sides of the evil villain's heads. I'd rather beat him over the head with a chair though. Smash his irritating flea brain in. Right until it's giblets. How could he! Who goes this far? He's joined my club in an effort to stalk me until he can get in my pants. This is not happening. I will not stand for it! I will not allow this to happen. I can stand the bitchy trio, but creepy-stalker boy? No way!

"Can we stop, please?" Rachel asks standing like a statue and I just groan. How often is she going to do this. Not everything needs to be about her. Mr. Shue turns around and looks at her. I can't tell if he's annoyed but I would be, if I were him.

"You don't have to ask me every time for permission to go to the bathroom, Rachel. You can just go." Is he not upset still? I figured he would be. He waves to the door as he speaks not that it's what she means. Mr. Shue then turns to continue showing us the dance.

"It's not my bladder." Rachel starts causing Mr. S to turn. "It's the choreography." She adds and Mr. S looks offended. Like seriously, the wrinkles on his forehead just get deeper as the weeks go by. I wonder if I'm too mean. Is that the attraction. Maybe he's a masochist who likes bitchy-controlling women. No, I can't possibly be that bad. And I don't think he's really attracted to those kind of people. Ugh, whatever the reason I wish it would stop following me. I don't want to be it's friend. Alex, by the way, not Mr. Shue. Mr. Shue is more or less okay.

"Okay, what's wrong with the choreography?" Other than the fact that it's boring and sleep inducing. I would tell him that but it's too mean. Don't want masochistic lover boy over there to get a rager. God, though. What happened to cool, Kanye Mr. Shue? He was a dancer. At least partly. Then again what do I know; I dance like I have no feet. Like a fishy stranded on shore gasping for air.

"We can't compete with vocal adrenaline with these steps." Mr. Shue looks annoyed now. He's finally realized he's got an annoying little squawker. Best stomp her face into the ground before she squawks you to death, Mr. Shue. "You're a great vocal coach, Mr. Shue, but you're not a trained choreographer. That's what we need to be the best. We need Dakota Stanley."

"Why?" I ask getting looks from her. It's not a stupid question. I don't think that it is anyway. "We can choreograph ourselves. It might be a bit bumpy but so what?" I ask as she and bitch-trio give me looks. I think, they think I'm stupid. Well I'm not. I'll have you know I'm top of at least ninety percent of my classes. I'm only having trouble in the hard ones. You know, like, science. I'm not really good at science.

"Bumpy isn't going to win regionals." She says flopping her head and mouth about. Squawk, Squawk. You big beaked pigeon. But winning isn't everything. If we put in a good effort and do our best that should suffice. I mean I know winning determines if the club stays or not but it shouldn't come at the cost of our having fun. Right? Someone tell me I'm right.

"You know, I get regionals is a big thing. Kind of what we need to keep glee going. But is selling ourselves out at every chance really how we want to win?" I ask but only seem to make her more irritated with me. Great this day gets worse. "Who's to say Dakota Stanley is any good?" I shake my head.

"He's the best show choir choreographer in the Midwest." She says seeming a bit devoted to this idea.

"That doesn't mean he's any good." I continue to go on as Quinn rolls her eyes at me. I can't stand cheerleaders. Can't believe I almost joined their stupid little party. "You know what they say people who can't do; teach." I hiss forgetting about Mr. Shue. Oops. I didn't really mean for him to hear that. He looks slightly taken a back as well as upset at it too. "No offense, Mr. Shue."

"Uh, None taken, Remy." He looks frustrated. My bad.

Ah, so after nothing remotely interesting happened I find myself in glee a few weeks later. That's right I said weeks! All I could do was wonder where the hell our teacher is. He hasn't been around for six rehearsals and we can all thank Rachel for that. Lucky me that Rachel walks in cutting Finn's piano playing short. He wasn't bad; not great though. But Rachel walked in with a sad sigh and a plate of cookies. That I would've ran for if I wasn't absolutely sure that she poisoned them.

"He's not coming." She shakes her head. It seems like every time someone joins this club, Mr. Shue ends up leaving. Or is that just really bad luck on our part. Everyone here is visibly upset, save maybe a few people.

"What happened?" Finn asks and Rachel goes on to tell how she offered her cookies to Mr. S to apologize and he told her he wasn't going to be coming back. "Of course he doesn't want anything to do with us after you kicked him in the nads." Finn starts.

"Real good job there Rachel!" I shout from my seat and receive a pissy look from her. Aw, is the baby mad.

"Then why did he thank me?" She asks like an idiot while motioning to the uneaten cookies. Maybe I should have stalker boy go buy me some store bough ones. He's looking at me. Like drooling looking at me. It's weird. Not really happening. But the staring is creepy enough on it's own. I'm going to smack it with a chair. One nice -whap- right upside his weird head-face.

"The goal is to win. And now that Mr. Shuester has agreed to let us hire Dakota Stanely, we can." Santana says looking around with a smile. I hate you. Something about her gives me a bad feeling. Like she's up to something bad. Cheerios are evil. Why would they join anyway. Quinn doesn't seem that supportive of Finn and the other two don't seem like they'd follow her here at the cost of their popularity. There's got to be another reason.

"But he doesn't want us to. He just doesn't have the confidence to coach us anymore. Guys are real sensitive when it comes to this kind of stuff." Finn says sounding really smart for a moment there. He may not be all jock now that I think about it. I guess it's possible I misjudged him. I do, do that a lot. But in my defense I've been hurt enough times to know that it's necessary to judge books by covers. I mean you should still give them a chance but be weary because your first instinct is probably right.

Rachel looks at him offended. "And that's my fault?" She says crossing her arms. Yeah, it is. Whose else would it be? The magic fairy's that live in Sue's ass. I don't think so.

"Do you see anyone else in here with a plate of 'I'm sorry' cookies? I don't. Just you." I gotta say I love sassy Finn. It's kind of nice to see him be mean a little. Not dumpster throwing mean like he was in the beginning but truth giving mean. Real talk mean. Good, talk sense into idiot rhinos mean.

"You're the one that decided to go rogue with the whole assembly thing." I say standing up to emphasize my point. "You're the one who told him, his dancing was shit. And you're the one who tried to give him poisoned 'I'm sorry' cookies." That last one probably wasn't needed. It didn't go over too well either as faces filled with confusion. It's just a joke. I mean I don't really believe it. But I'm willing to bet I'm not wrong about her being the reason he left. Who else could have. This is what happens when you act like a toddler because you don't get your way. "Face it, you're at fault here." I say crossing my arms as she scoffs at my statement. She looks like she's about to retort when she's cut off.

"I'm bored. All those in favor of hiring Dakota Stanley?" Quinn stands and raises her hand. The others hands all follow along too. I keep my hand at my side but all the others except for Finn's shoot up. Artie tried to hide it while Rachel smirked away with her hands in the air. God I hate her. I turn to stalker boy whose also got his up. Weak. I scoff and walk out of the room rolling my eyes.

Once out in the hall I end up getting chased by Alex. I hate having to constantly reject this kid but he makes everything so hard when he won't just back off for a bit. I mean haven't I made it clear that I don't want to be friends with him. God, forbid I end up his girlfriend. I turn around and place my hand on his chest. I tried for a shoulder but he's taller than me. Everyone is taller than me. He looks at me with a goofy smile and I smile back. I don't want to come across as bitchy. Maybe I should ask Jonah for help. That would be too much though wouldn't it. What if Jonah broke his legs. That would be kind of funny. Too harsh though. He doesn't deserve that.

"Did you need something?" I ask and he seems to fumble on his words for a while. I give him a good minute to collect his thoughts. Maybe I should've hung out with him when we first me. Maybe I'm judging to harshly on his cover. Then again he did join glee to be close to me. Didn't he? Maybe he joined because he likes to sing. Maybe I'm the one reading too much into everything.

"About the whole Dakota thing, are you really not okay with it?" This was not the question I was expecting. I was thinking he was going to go with something more 'hey let's go out and then head to my place' kind of thing. I think I can try. I'll be nice. I'll smile and be nice to him. He hasn't done anything particularly stalkerish that would merit my horrid treatment of him.

"No I'm not." I say breathing slowly. I'm keeping calm. I don't want to say anything mean. "Mr. Shue worked really hard for this club and for Rachel to tell him it means nothing…it's just not right." I said turning and continuing down the hall. I could hear him rush to be at my side. He slows his pace to match mine and sighs. "Dakota won't care for this club like Mr. Shue." I said. "It's not all about winning. It's about so much more." Like friendships, or having fun. But winning is not the bottom line. It's not the only thing that matters. It can't be all we focus on or we'll lose sight of ourselves. I think.

As soon as those words leave my mouth I see a flash of brown. Created by Alex's shirt as he throws himself in front and around me. Guarding me as an unexpected wave of red washes over him. I don't get hit at all but I can see it dripping off onto the ground at my feet. I hear two football - or what I assume is football - players laughing as they walk off in the background. They leave as they call us degrading names. With the way he guarded me I don't think he got hit in the face. But it's probably all in his hair and his clothes are definitely ruined. I stand there shocked though.

"A-are you okay?" He asks pulling away and shaking some of the drink on the ground. I nod slowly. Still shocked that he did that. He didn't have to but he took a slushy for me. After everything I said to him. Everything I said about him, actually. I can't believe I was such a bitch. I grab his hand and walk off pulling him behind me towards the girl's bathroom. Shaking I open the door and pull him over to the sinks as I turn one on. "I, uh, can't be in here." He mutters.

"Just shut up and rinse your hair out. I'm going to call Aspen to bring me a towel. And maybe Jonah's gym clothes." I say pulling out my phone and asking Aspen to rush over. Afterwards I walk to him and begin helping him rinse his hair out. It's the least I can do seeing as he too a slushy for me. But the smile on his face freaks me out a bit. I kind of want to know what he's thinking about and at the same time I don't. It could be really creepy. But then again it could be sweet. Or it could be about something completely unrelated to what's happening. He could be thinking about sports or about what he's going to eat for dinner. Thinking of that why didn't he join a sports club anyway. Guys aren't usually into glee, are they?

* * *

 **Alex's POV**

The only thing I can even remotely focus on is the feeling of her fingers running through my hair. I don't know what it is about her but she's got me feeling really weird. Every time I even see her face I get all nervous. I think I like her. And more than just a 'share my toys on the playground' type of like too. Only issue is, I'm fairly sure she thinks I'm a creepy stalker. Mostly because I joined New Directions out of the blue. The way she's helping me though makes me think that she's warming up to me now. Or maybe she's just being nice because I took a slushy for her. But I would do it again.

I smile up at her as I try to keep from falling over. I wouldn't want to wipe out after my cool save. That would be embarrassing. It would be worse than my sixth birthday party. That was the worse. I wish I could say something. But I can't help but silently watch as her hair falls around her face. She had pretty brown hair. A cute short stature too.

 _ **I betcha didn't know, you started up a chain reaction,  
I saw no intention on your face,  
It must have been some kind of chemical attraction.  
I felt a spark, left a mark I can't erase.**_

 _ **It's like oh, oh,  
Something like a bolt of lightning.  
Oh, oh,  
Is going on inside!**_

 _ **Cause I'm burning up it ain't no joke,  
And all my cells are going rogue!  
Caught up in a blaze with no way out.  
And as my self-control goes up in smoke,  
One more hit, I get so stoked that I,  
I'm glowing in the dark,  
You lit a fire in my heart!  
(Fire in my heart)  
You lit a fire in my heart.  
(Fire in my heart)  
You lit a fire in my heart.  
(Fire in my heart)**_

 _ **It was kicking that beat, steady in my body, (my body)  
Until you pumped it up with gasoline,  
Struck a match and just like that you got me,  
Now I'm the brightest firework you've ever seen**_

 _ **It's like oh, oh,**_  
 _ **No, there's no need to run for water,  
Oh, oh,  
Don't ever put me out.**_

I smile as she continues to rinse every bit of red out of my hair. It's still going to be sticky as all hell though. Not that, that matters to me right now. See, I know it's creepy but I can't place what it is that makes me feel so head over heels for her. Maybe it's the freckles or the face she makes when she's pissed. She always seems to be pissed though. It could be her short stature too. Short girls are always cute.

 _ **Cause I'm burning up it ain't no joke,  
And all my cells are going rogue!**_  
 _ **Caught up in a blaze with no way out.  
(Caught up in a blaze with no way out)  
And if my self-control goes up in smoke,  
One more hit, I get so stoked that I,  
I'm glowing in the dark,**_

 _ **You lit a fire in my heart!**_

 _ **(Fire in my heart)  
You lit a fire in my heart.  
(Fire in my heart)**_

 _ **Oh, oh,**_

 _ **So come and warm your hands around me.  
Oh, oh,  
I will light you up tonight.**_

 _ **Cause I'm burning up it ain't no joke,  
And all my cells are going rogue!  
Caught up in a blaze with no way out.  
(Caught up in a blaze with no way out)  
And if my self-control goes up in smoke,  
One more hit, I get so stoked that I,  
I'm glowing in the dark,  
You lit a fire in my heart!**_

 _ **Cause I'm burning up it ain't no joke,  
And all my cells are going rogue!  
Caught up in a blaze with no way out.  
And if my self-control goes up in smoke,  
One more hit, I get so stoked that I,  
I'm glowing in the dark,  
You lit a fire in my heart!  
(Fire in my heart)  
You lit a fire in my heart.  
(Fire in my heart)  
You lit a fire in my heart!**_

She's really got me running. I know it's creepy and weird that I feel this way in such short time. But I can't control my heart. And I think it wants me to go for her. Not that someone like her is going to want to go for someone like me. But hey, might as well go for it anyway. I start to stand up and begin to speak just as her friend walked into the bathroom and handed me a towel as well as gym clothes that were slightly bigger than I needed.

* * *

 **Remy's PoV**

"Thanks." I mutter walking to the door to grab the stuff Aspen brought. She gives me the meanest look before heading back to Alex with me. I feel like I've just missed something really weird right then but that's not important. I hand the clothes and towel over to Alex who then walks into a stall to change I guess. I probably should've texted Jonah and asked if he was okay with this. I wonder how he's going to react when he gets to his locker and his gym clothes are missing.

"If you ever make me walk into the boys locker room again, I'll kill you." She says with a stern look. But technically I didn't maker her. I asked her to. She goes on to tell me how she walked in and everything was okay; the room was empty. But the few boys that showed up later didn't let her leave as mentally unscarred as she was when she went in. "I hate it here." She mutters leaning up against the counters and looking towards the stall. "So, what happened to him?" She asks in a whisper.

"He took a slushy for me." I say lowering my head. I still don't like him. I'm not ever going to like him. It's not something I can do. Or I want to do. But here he is treating me well and protecting me from this school's equivalent to a bullet. "He took a slushy for me after I had been avoiding him like the plague. Oh, and treating him like he was a rabid dog." I mutter not bothering to mention last week. After I had found out he joined glee club I got really…mean. I threatened to break his arms if he didn't stop following me around like a cretin.

"That's almost sweet." She teases picking her bag up and heading to the door as he walked out. Jonah's clothes were slightly bigger on him but they worked well.

"You can keep those for now." I said walking into the hall and rushing to find Jonah before my next class. Lucky for me I managed to do just that.

He was standing right outside his locker in that stupid red coat of his just talking to people. I remember that coat; he's had it for years. Red with blue stings for tightening the hood as well as blue rings around the wrists. Grandma got it for him if I remember right. Anyway the coat's not important. I walk up to his locker and slam it shut just as he pulls his books out. This makes him glare at me angrily.

"You don't need your gym clothes do you?" I ask and his eyebrow jumps higher on his face. "Because a…a, um, friend kind of got slushied so I let him borrow it." I say with a timid smile. He can be scary when he gets upset. Lucky for me he doesn't get upset easily.

"I don't, but you should ask first." He says putting in his locker combination again. He gets it open and pulls things out of it before closing it again. He turns to look at me. "So, what's been happening in your club? You said you teacher is skipping, right?" He asks when we start walking down the hall and to class.

"Yeah, he's left because Rachel told him he sucked at choreographing us." I hissed. I hated Rachel. This was no secret to Jonah. Everything she does pisses me off. Everything she says causes trouble. God forbid the giant three year old with an abnormally large nose doesn't get her way. She really irks me. It's actually harder to get along with her than it looks. Unless you're willing to kiss ass all day. But I'm not.

"Not much you can do about that." He sighs. I could punch a bitch but that might be more retroactive than anything. Or whatever. Either way I've got better things to do than play nice with Jonah. I sigh and walk to my class alone.

I actually did tag along on the mission or whatever to hire Dakota Stanley. Not because I want to hire him though. I want to laugh in everyone's face when we get shot down. Because you know me; I love saying 'I told you so' to everyone. Actually I only want to say it to one specific Berry.

"So, Remy did you rethink what you said about hiring Dakota?" Rachel asks as we walk up to the building Vocal Adrenaline is supposedly rehearsing in. Everyone is actually here. You've got Mercedes' hitting on Kurt whose oblivious. The three cheerio chicks who all have ulterior motives for being in glee, obviously. Then the giant toddler with an even bigger nose.

"I did not. I still think it's a waste." I say walking behind her and in front of Alex. He came too. It was a big club activity. The only one not here is Finn. Well, and Artie; for different reasons I'm guessing. She turns to look at me with an annoyed expression across her face. I need a better hobby because this one's so easy it's tiresome.

"Then why did you bother coming?" She asks exasperated with me. I have my reasons. In fact their the ones I mentioned before. I want to watch her get shot down. I want her to disappear. I'm being harsh on her. Even I can tell it might not be fair. But in my defense she's one of the most annoyingly self-centered people I've ever met. I would rather choke on my intestines than turn into her. Or even sway behind her.

"Oh, because think of the look on your face when he tells you no. When you get shot down and told to piss off." I say stepping closer and reaching into my bag. "It'll be a photo worthy occasion." I say snapping a picture with the digital camera I stuffed in my bag. It had cute little mustaches all over it. Not something Kurt would carry around but I do so proudly. Glancing over I can see the cheerios find this funny.

"You know," Rachel begins but gets cut short when the sound of puking up lungs is heard up ahead. "That's Andrea Cohen. She won outstanding soloist last year at Absolutely Tampastic." Rachel says running to the front all excited. Like a giddy little school girl. How does one sing with half a lung? I mean this girl looks seriously sick. I'm actually considering helping her to a nurse.

"You can't leave rehearsals for any reason." The other girl with her says holding up her hair as poor Andrea continues to vomit. I don't think this is funny anymore. If we hire this guy we're all dead. Rachel speaks out and asks about Dakota Stanley.

"Don't! He's a monster." Okay I'm scared. Even more so then when me and Jonah stayed up all night to watch a horror movie marathon when I was six. I couldn't sleep for three months. We cannot hire this man. I mean the one girl has a neck brace. God knows what happened there. Not that this stopped Rachel from pulling us all into their auditorium.

After watching Vocal Adrenaline do a lovely performance of Mercy by Duffy and also getting screamed at by a tiny fat man, we all end up rushing to his car to meet Dakota. The show was nice but it's like Rachel didn't listen to what those girls said. Or she doesn't care about dying at however old she is. Let me tell you, though, I'm only fourteen and I don't plan on dying just so Rachel 'big nose' Berry can make it to Broadway. No way.

"Mr. Stanley! We're the McKinley High glee club." Rachel starts on with a large smile on her face. Poor thing has no perception, huh.

"No interviews." Stanley shouts about ready to drive off.

"Shame, let's go." I say tugging on Rachel's arm trying to get out of here.

"We'd like you to choreograph for us." Shouts out little Tina. You've doomed us. You've doomed us and now you will pay. I mean he almost killed that girl! How dense are you if you still want to hire him? There should most definitely be a limit in how far you'll go to win the stupid regionals.

He looks at us rather annoyed and lifts a hand. "Look, my fee is eight thousand dollars per number, plus a ten thousand bonus if you place in the top three." God damn. Seriously, we can do this without him and his money grubbing. The blonde in his car seems to want to leave as much as I want them too. "And with Dakota Stanley at the wheel, you will place at the top three. Move it." He says despite all of us being on the sidewalk as he zooms off in his car.

"How are we going to get eight thousand dollars?" Rachel asks demoralized. I want to take a picture but I fight the urge to do so. It's not the time to be a bitch.

"We don't." I say. "We give up and beg Mr. Shue to come back."

"Don't be so negative." The blond cherrio says with a smile. "There's always a way." She's got something up her sleeve that I don't think I'll like. Actually I doubt I'll like it. We're all doomed. Doomed to dance until we die. I shake my head as we all head back to Kurt's car. I had to make sure I took a deep breath before walking into the house. Wouldn't want to slam the door. Is dad even home? I didn't see his car just Jonah's and dad doesn't use the garage.

"Hey, Welcome home." He says with a half-smile. He looks hurt. "Where have you been?" I know that I told dad I was going somewhere so I'm safe there. I didn't tell Jonah though. Not that he has to know everything. But I'd like to think he cares about me a little.

"Where's dad?" I ask looking around. At the store apparently; according to Jonah he left before I got back. That's good. "I was, uh, out with glee club." I say smiling and walking in to my room. I turned the computer on and started playing whatever I found sitting on netflix; calling to me. Watch me….I'll be your new favorite show. They'd scream. I let it go on in the background as I plop on the bed and relax for a minute. I don't want to go to school no more.

After the Cheerios gave enthusiastically whole-heartened help to the glee club to do a car wash in order to raise money for Dakota Stanley to teach us we all waited in the choir room to be amazed by the short pudgy choreographer. I get the feeling that by the end of this one session we'll all have whittled our feet into little piles of ash. Blowing away in the wind. Freely flying away. Goodbye feet. I can't imagine how bad it's going to be for someone like me who can't dance anything. Not even simple things like….well I don't even know names to dance moves. He starts handing out folders to everyone. Well, almost everyone.

"Okay, please examine your personalized menus. This is what you're going to be eating for the next six months." Oh, god I can't even bear to look. I mean Mercedes only got coffee imagine what I'll be reduced to. I swear if oreos are not listed I'll throw a Rachel. "Okay let's start with today's business. Artie, you're cut. You're not trying hard enough." He says

"At what?" Artie asks looking around scared and confused.

"At walking." He says like it's common knowledge. "We can't be wheeling you around during every number. It throws of the whole dynamic and it's depressing." He says and scoffs.

"So you're kicking him out?" Mercedes asks looking like she's about to beat the shit out of him. I'd help her if she did. Kurt speaks up too only to get told to shut his face-gash and be told his hair is too greasy or something. I don't know. I don't even find it funny when he tells Rachel to get a nose job. I'm apparently supposed to invest in some lifts because I'm too short. Where do I get lifts? Do they sell them at Payless?

"Now just hold on a second." Finn starts but he's interrupted. I feel like I'd but in too but I'm demoralized. I'm not that short am I?

"What?" He starts cutting off Finn. "What was that, Frankenteen?" Dakota puts a hand to his hear mockingly. "Why don't you, uh, wipe that dopey look off your face and get some lotion for those knuckles you've been dragging on the ground."

"What's wrong with you?" Finn asks looking offended. Although all of us look like that actually. Except for the cheerio girls that is.

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with me is that you're freakishly tall. I feel like a woodland creature." You is one ugly ass squirrel I'll tell you that. I mean almost everyone here except maybe Artie and I is taller than you are. "Um, am I hurting your feelings? Did I say something wrong? Because I thought you wanted somebody who respected you enough to tell you the truth." I think we'd prefer to be lied to. His little speech goes on. As he looks to each of us. Even the cheerios start to look like they're offended at what he's saying.

"Screw this." Finn speaks up. "I quit." He says as he starts to walk out taking Tina, Mercedes, Artie, Alex and me with him.

"No. Great, great." He starts in sounding shocked that we'd all actually walk out. "You know, separate the wheat from the chaff; that's perfect."

"Wait. Barbra Streisand." Rachel starts an inspiring speech talking about how Barbra was supposed to get a nose job but didn't before finally firing Dakota Stanley. Saying we're going to win because we're different and special. Everyone starting naming different people who had it hard and they still made it. I don't know anyone like that. Before Rachel told him verbatim that he was fired. "And I'm taller than you." She smiled as he muttered 'barely' and packed up.

"Sounds like everything's back to normal then." Reece says bringing a tray of really bad-for-you fast food over as we both head to a table. Yep, Mr. Shue was actually back. He smiles as he looks at me. I let him convince me that we should go on a date. So after glee club today I went with him to a fast food place. One date. Nothing big or serious, maybe. I don't know I think I like him. But maybe I won't if I get to know him. "So." Uh, oh. "I want to know. Is this a one time thing or are we exclusive?" He asks with a look.

"Um, I'd like to think this is more than just one time." I said with a smile that he returns.

* * *

A/N: Song is Fire in My Heart By Simple Plan...Probably going to hear a lot from them because they're one of my favorite bands.

So if you liked or hated it review. 'Cause you know, why not? Um, just as a reference anything in Italics is being sung and anything in Bold - like the song in this chapter - isn't actually being performed. It's like those songs that are and aren't happening in the show. They're just there to express how the character feels. Does that make sense?


	4. Jonah's Sister

4\. Jonah's Sister

Homework sucks. I hate it and I swear to god it should burn in the fiery pits of hell. I'd hand it straight to the devil myself but Jonah's busy with his own work. It's just that instead of actually doing something with my time I'm wasting away behind a desk doing the same twenty math problems I did earlier. Like I'm not even joking these are the same ones she showed us for our notes. I mean at least it's as easy as copying it over but still. I shouldn't have to do homework at all. It is the most worthless thing in the world.

With a sigh I shove everything into my bag and sling it over my shoulder. I walk into the living room and see Jonah drying his hair with a towel and no shirt. A disgusted groan escapes my lips and I cover my eyes.

"Shirt! Now." I demand. It's gross to see him walk around like that. His armpits look like tiny jungles and it's disgusting. Not to mention I just got up. Last thing I want is to go to school with that image in my mind. It's not like I walk around the house with no shirt on. Let's see how he'd like it if I did that - Never mind, I retract that statement.

"Oh, shut up. It's not a big deal." He laughs before throwing on an old shirt he had hanging off a chair back.

"It is to me." I say walking into the kitchen and pulling the box of frozen waffles out of the freezer. I hold the box out towards him as I take two. "Do you want one?" I ask sheepishly looking around. He shakes his head and grabs an apple from the drawer at the bottom of the fridge. I take a look at the living room. Dad's shoes are gone. I don't hear anything either. "Where's d-dad at?" I trip over my words slightly hoping that Jonah doesn't notice. He does. He gives me a empathetic look as he walks up to me. It's a question I ask a lot and he knows why.

"Are you okay?" He questions laying a hand on my shoulder. I pull back in pain. It still hurts really badly. See, yesterday was a bad day. Dad was having a bad day that is. It was Sunday and I was doing okay then he came home angry at some asshole from his work or something and well…I made a mistake. "Remy," He starts sounding as though he's going to comfort me and pull me in a bear hug. But then his entire demeanor changes to laid back and I'm being walked to the door. "We should get going." He opens the door but before I'm pushed out I race to grab my waffles. I don't want to be told it's okay by Jonah anymore. I don't think he can mean it anymore anyway.

After a quiet drive I jump out of the car and speed walk to the building. I lower my head when I enter hoping to avoid a few people but then Reece walks up and taps me right on my bad shoulder. I grit my teeth but avoid crying out in pain. God I hope the cuts don't open up today.

"Hey." He smiles putting his arm around me. He looks around nervously has he does so however. What is that about I wonder. After he makes sure what he's looking for isn't there he pulls me in closer and I pull away. I don't want him to hit my shoulder again. It hurts enough as it is. But I can see that he looks hurt. "Did I do something?" He asks tentatively.

"No." I said. "Sorry." I mutter and he waves it off. "I was, uh, just thinking about something." I say and he smiles.

"That's good." He says drawing out the words. I don't think I like where this is headed. Something about it feels bad. "Look," Oh no. "Don't tell Jonah about us. Okay?" He says it sounds like he's asking but he looks like he's telling. Why can't I tell Jonah about us? He's his friend sure but I don't think it'd be much of a issue. I doubt Jonah would see it as a big deal. After school the next day I went to glee practice and got handed a sheet of music to me from Mr. S the second I walked in.

"No, no, this is the alto part." I take a look at the sheet and look up confused. What's west side story? I've never heard of that. Is it a musical or something. Anyway, as usual Rachel's throwing a fit because surprisingly this solo's going to Tina. I swear if I ever get a solo and she pulls that I'll punch her huge target nose. She begins to complain that anything from this musical is hers. Which is bullshit if I've ever heard it.

"You can't put dibs on songs." I say and she turns to me huffily. Spouting on about 'Maria is my part' and something about her being Jewish. I only shake my head. Turning to Mr. Shue who also seems aggravated at the moment. "If we're claiming songs, I want to call dibs on anything by The Offspring." I mock her which only seems to further the issue. Mr. Shue doesn't seem to find it funny though. More like he's annoyed and wished I hadn't said it.

"You're punishing me." She turns to Mr. Shue. Oh god stop with the diva act. It's one of the reasons no one likes you. Can she not tell that nobody here actually wants to hang out with her. I mean sure we all pretend to care but I have a sinking suspicion that I'm not the only one who wants to bitch slap her and her mountain of a nose.

"Please! Get off your high horse! Not everything is about you." I shout storming right up to her. Literally getting face to face. I'm so sick of this big nosed bitch. "Tina has every right to this song as you do!" She does. Tina's worked as hard as anyone in here if anyone deserves a solo it's her.

"I have a personal connection to this song." She whines. What a child. You've lost the part stop being a baby about it. God, what kind of parents do you have to have to be this spoiled and obnoxious. "Tina understands I respect her and she would agree she's not ready for this role." Does it get any bitchier than this. Like honestly she seriously thinks this makes her look like a good person. No one will ever want to work with someone like her. I know for a fact that people like her end up out of a job because of their attitudes. Can't wait until Broadway finally shuts her down. If she even makes it that far that is. If there is a higher power they'll shut her down before then.

"I think Tina will do well." I smile, irritating her. "You don't get to be the big top dog all the time. Every one here deserves the chance to get a spot in the limelight." I continue considering the pros and cons of hitting her with a chair. I honestly can't think of too many cons at this point. I might actually pick up a chair.

"This is my song." She states firmly like it's going to change my opinion. She does look very adamant about doing this piece but that doesn't change that Mr. Shue gave it to Tina not her. She doesn't really deserve it either. "I'm sorry but you're not all as prepared or ready to be center stage like I am." Okay, now I might actually hit her. I know I say that a lot but I really want to hit her. Like badly. Like I might die if I don't, badly.

"Everyone here could sing circles around you." The cheerios seem to be enjoying this while Mr. Shue seems to be pretty tired of the constant fight with Rachel. Why not just kick her out already. It's not like she actually adds much to the club. Other than drama that is. Mercedes or I could easily fill in her spot. She doesn't do much but whine anyway and we don't really need that. She's as high maintenance as they get and it's time to just let her break. I mean it's not good for the team to have her here. She drags us all down with the constant whining and leaving crap.

"Wait. I'm a jet?" Mercedes interrupts after having looked at her sheet music. There are jet's in this? I kind of want to see this now. Not that, that added anything to the discussion anyway. Rachel has given up and stormed out angrily. Good riddance. Artie makes a comment as the door slams shut and I just scoff.

"If she's not going to be a team player why bother keeping her around." I mutter and get some agreements. Not everyone is in favor of keeping a tyrant I see. Mr. Shue can't help but look exasperated. He's getting sick of her too it seems. I walk over and congratulate Tina before we begin to actually practice.

After rehearsal I begin heading to the parking lot to meet Jonah only to run into him outside the room. Funny how life works. He doesn't look happy either. More angry and pissed off than anything really. I wonder what happened. Did someone slushy him for knowing me? No he's not red. Maybe he got in trouble for threatening football idiots. Doubt it though. No one really goes to Figgins for anything I've learned. Wait, is he angry at me? He's looking at me. He can't be angry at me. For what, I didn't do anything. I don't think I did anything, that is.

"Imagine my surprise when I look on facebook and see your relationship status says your dating Reece." He says with a faux smile. Well then. I should've told him sooner. I didn't because I thought he'd be mad. Or he'd get weird like you know the whole 'hey we could be brothers someday' thing. Then Reece today told me not to. It's just getting so irritating. I just needed to plan it out you know. "Why would that be?" He asks as though he doesn't know the answer. Let me tell you, it's pretty obvious.

"Maybe because I'm dating Reece." I say jokingly but he doesn't see to find it funny. I start to slink back a bit. Aren't they friends? Shouldn't he be happy about this. I mean I like Reece, and Reece is his friend so it's got to be good for him. I hope he didn't tell dad about this either. Dad's not going to be real excited to hear about me dating. I mean all dad's get that way right. Though I'm guessing they're not all as strict as mine I guess.

"No you're not." He grits his teeth as he says that. It's almost a hiss. I'm more concerned with the whole 'you're not' part of this though. Who the hell does he think he is? He doesn't get to tell me what I can and can't do. He doesn't get to decide anything for me. I scoff and cross my arms.

"I'll do what I want. You can't tell me what to do." I say firmly before walking down the hall. I need him to get home but I'm not going back. I'll fucking walk. I don't want to walk home though so I embark on a desperate search for a friend to take me home.

* * *

* Reece's POV

I find myself to be in quite a pickle. On one side I have a beautiful new girlfriend whom I like and want to be with. Then there's her scary older brother who would kick my ass and put me in the hospital for even talking to her on the other. It wouldn't be the first time he's sent someone to the emergency room either. He's a bit overprotective in my opinion. But being an only child I guess I wouldn't understand.

I walk down the hallways after classes had ended hoping to find Remy before her club. Glee club. How pathetic. Only idiots join that club. People hoping to get destroyed and slushied. And yet I find it strangely hot to have a girl who doesn't care. Who can sing. I'm a bit worried about her though. To keep going with this club is to basically put a large target on your back. Not that she doesn't know that though. I'm sure she'll fine. She's a fighter. I, on the other hand, am not. Jonah's not yet found out about us but I feel like the moment he does my head's going to be on a stake. Not that I'm scared of Jonah.

Finally as I continue towards the choir room I spot Remy. Talking with her brother. Great, just play it cool. I start to head towards the two as calmly as I can when I hear their voices raise and stop. Just the look of her face makes me smile though. She's really pretty.

 _ **Lazy lover, find a place for me again**_  
 _ **You felt it once before**_  
 _ **I know you did, I could see it**_

 _ **Whisky princess**_  
 _ **Drink me under, pull me in**_  
 _ **You had me at come over boy**_  
 _ **I need a friend**_  
 _ **I understand**_

 _ **Backseat serenade**_  
 _ **Dizzy hurricane**_  
 _ **Oh God, I'm sick of sleeping alone**_  
 _ **You're salty like a summer day**_  
 _ **Kiss the sweat away**_  
 _ **To your radio**_  
 _ **Backseat serenade**_

Then record scratch. In a blink of an eye the beauty in front of me is gone and I'm face to face with her brothers hairy arm. The loud slam of a locker knocking me out of my daze. He looks very upset. Furious actually. It's almost funny until I realize it's directed at me. Seems he found out about me and Remy. I wonder how. Probably from her.

"That's my sister." He says almost calmly. He's got a nice calm façade going on but I don't think it'll last for much longer. Maybe long enough for me to spin a coherent sentence. "My sister!" He shouts slamming his fist against the locker again. Poor kid's going to have a big dent in his locker door. Looks like it didn't last very long at all. Sad.

"Jonah, relax." I say putting up my arms trying to get some defense. He's going to hit me. I just know it.

"Break it off." He demands and my face drops. I don't think so. I like Remy. She's pretty and funny. Nice to talk to and did I mention pretty. "I know what you do with girls and I don't intend to look the other way as you do that to my sister." He starts to raise his voice again. He's seriously scary. A little threatening too. Makes me forget all the karate lessons I took a few years ago. I feel as though I'm about to get my ass handed to me. Okay so I'll admit to being a bit of a player but the lack of trust here is really upsetting.

"Dude, you're my best friend. I'm not going to do anything to your sister." I say and see him calm down a bit more. "I'm not going to betray your trust like that." I add on and he stops and looks at me questioningly. He finally stops and nods before placing his hand on my shoulder.

"If you hurt her I'll kill you." He says with a smile except I'm not smiling. "And this isn't an idle threat. If you do anything to hurt her I will hunt you down, tear out your intestines, and shove them down your throat." He adds on before walking away angrily. Leaving me there slightly frightened. Eventually after seeing him leave I walked away. I'm so going to get her. I rush to her side and begin talking with her before offering her a ride home and she pulls me into a hug. At the end of the hall there's Jonah with a look that makes me want to hide. He's going to kill me.

* * *

*Remy's POV

Everyone is having an issue with Rachel's current leaving. She's actually quitting for a play with some old pervert who was fired last year or something. I was cheering and throwing a party on the inside. But was more concerned with Jonah's issue with me. It had been a few days since he confronted me in the hallway. I had to keep asking Erin for rides home. Then there was that one time Reece gave me one.

Before I bothered talking to Jonah when I got home I looked around for dad. Checking upstairs too and when that led to nothing I went into the dining room. I could tell Jonah hadn't seen me yet so I slowly crept up behind him. He had his earphones in while he cooked. I reached out cautiously and placed my hands on his shoulders. I broke into a fit of laughter when he jumped near six feet in the air and yelled. He pulled out his earphones, turned to me, and flashed me an angry face.

"What the hell! Not funny Remy." He pouted walking to the cabinet and pulling out two plates. I guess dad's not here. He's probably working so he'll be gone a few days. He seems to have made mashed potatoes and peas. Great it's practically grandma food. From one food hell to another. I hate potatoes too, but if I want to not starve I'll have to stomach them I guess.

"I think it was plenty funny." I smile as he offers me a plate. Begrudgingly I take it and accept the potatoes. Noticing he's acting very calm about all this. As though none of it happened. "What were you listening to anyway." I ask sitting. Once I was seated I started mixing my peas into the potatoes. I can't stand the tastelessness of them. The peas don't really help at all though. But dad made sure to teach us that we didn't have a choice in what we ate and to be grateful we got to eat at all. Yup, so even if it was the most disgusting thing in the world we'd have to eat it to keep on dad's good side.

"Nothing, where were you?" He asked avoiding my question.

"Helping a friend with a project." I say and he nods. It was a lie. After that I end up in my room while Jonah loudly sings in his shower. "Disturbing everyone!" I shout upstairs. I went into my room and starting working on a ridiculous amount of homework. It's honestly mind boggling that they expect students to do so much work. But it's not like I can just toss it out. Last time I did that dad put me in home school and I never want to spend that much time here again. I'm fairly deep in it when Jonah knocks on my door not wearing a shirt.

I groan. I hate how he does that. I don't like watching my brother walk around shirtless. I am positive he doesn't want me walking around shirtless either. I turn back to my work as he goes on to joke and tease me. It's not easy working when a giant five year old is messing with your stuff in the background. Finally I get tired of him screwing around and I rip the notebook he took of my shelf out of his hands.

"You know…" He starts

"You should join glee." I say mainly to annoy him. He hates it when I say that for some reason. But I want the reaction. He's still acting much calmer about the Reece thing. "You've the voice of an angel." I flutter my lashes and give him an overly sweet voice. I know, imagine me with a sweet voice. It's scary, right? I smirk as he groans at the idea. Really nice to have such a supportive brother.

"No. Sorry but I would never consider joining that group. It's like jumping of a bridge." He laughs and I don't. I can't pretend to find that funny. It's irritating to be around Rachel all the time but I actually enjoy being in glee. It's fun and can be relaxing. I hate that every one else seems to think it's some kind of pariah. "I wouldn't be caught dead in that choir room." He laughs walking in the hall. Now I'm definitely not happy with him.

"Why do you crack jokes?" I ask angrily, getting fed up with his idiocy. He can't have forgotten about it. When he looks at me confused and asks about what I mean I get angrier. "What about the Reece thing, aren't you angry about that?" I sneer. He shifts uncomfortably a little before laughing slightly.

"I trust you to make the right decision." He smiles and I feel very confused. Trusts me? What? Something funny is going on here. "Come to the auditorium after school tomorrow. I want to talk to you." He says walking out the room. I'm officially scared. Who was that? Trust you to make your own decision! He doesn't trust my decisions. He's never trusted my choices. So why now. Why now?

I walk up to the piano on stage in the auditorium and play a few notes. Very discordant notes mind you. I've never been great with instruments. I can play a basic guitar. Like kindergarten basic. I don't really have much experience with pianos other than it's what mom liked to play. I wasn't big into actually playing music. I can also play the xylophone but they teach that in grade school so it's not like it matters. I sucked at the recorder though, I'll be honest. I could never get that down.

I look up as a door closes and footsteps approach. I see Jonah come from the wings; he steps on stage and looks out at the non-existent crowd. I reach in my bag and grab his phone before chucking it at him. I watch angrily as it smacks his back then tumbles to the floor. He turns, picks it up, and smiles at me. I only continue to hit random notes on the piano.

"You really suck at piano." He laughed walking over to my side and scooting me out of the way. He takes my spot and begins to play it. His playing sounds so much better than mine does. As though I was a child slamming my hands on the keys and he was freaking Beethoven. He's always been better at instruments than me. Not great he still takes a while to actually learn songs. He practiced piano for six years before he got good. Although I guess that's not that bad. I sat listening to him play I don't know this song. He stopped upon seeing my face and sat for a minute. He looked like he was trying to think of something new and soon he started to, as they say, tickle the ivories. I know this one.

 **Remy:**  
 _Hey Brother, There's an endless road to re-discover._

 **Jonah:**  
 _Hey sister, know the water's sweet but blood is thicker._

 **Both:**  
 _Oh, if the sky comes falling down for you,_  
 _There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do._

 **Remy:**  
 _Hey brother, do you still believe in one another?_

 **Jonah:**  
 _Hey sister, do you still believe in love I wonder?_

 **Both:**  
 _Oh, if the sky comes falling down for you,_  
 _There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do.  
_  
 **Jonah:**  
 _What if I'm far from home?_

 **Remy:**  
 _Oh, brother I will hear you call._  
 _What if I lose it all?_

 **Jonah:**  
 _Oh sister, I will help you out!_

 **Both:**  
 _Oh, if the sky comes falling down for you,_  
 _There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do  
_  
 **Remy:**  
 _Hey brother, there's an endless road to re-discover._

 **Jonah:**  
 _Hey sister, do you still believe in love, I wonder?_

 **Both:**  
 _Oh, if the sky comes falling down for you,_  
 _There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do.  
_  
 **Jonah:**  
 _What if I'm far from home?_

 **Remy:**  
 _Oh, brother I will hear you call._  
 _What if I lose it all?_

 **Jonah:**  
 _Oh, sister I will help you out!_

 **Both:**  
 _Oh, if the sky comes falling down for you,_  
 _There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do._

The song finishes and we just laugh. It's so silly to be upset at him over this, isn't it? He's just looking out for me. I know that but I still can't help but feel that he's being overprotective. Yes, Reece is a junior and he might be more experienced, but that doesn't mean he's a player. I guess this is what he wanted to tell me. I sit down beside him, watching as he lightly touches the keys. He's not playing anything but he's still running his fingers on the keys. Before I can speak a voice rings out and catches our attention.

"That was really nice." Mr. Shue says walking into the auditorium. Is he going to get mad at us for being here. I don't really know if Jonah can be. He's not a glee kid so he might not be allowed. "What's your name?" He asks looking at Jonah. Jonah merely looks to me and then down at his fingers.

"Jonah." He smiles looking out at Mr. Shue. He seems like he's only half there. Like he's trying to think something out. "I'm Remy's older brother." He mutters. It's odd to me that they don't really know each other. Jonah's never taken Spanish, I know, but you think after three years you'd know a lot of teachers. I mean it took me one year to memorize most of the teacher's at middle school. It helped that I was almost always getting yelled at by all of them. It's partly why I was transferred into home schooling.

"Jonah, have you ever thought of joining the glee club." Mr. Shue asks heading towards us. This might not go well. Glee is hated here. Even by Jonah. He only defends me when his friends make fun of us. His threatening to turn Karofski, I think, into paste if he ever tried to slushie me again made it so I was one of the few glee dorks who didn't see red each day. I'm surprised he didn't get suspended. "We could use a voice like yours in New Directions."

I stand, turning to face Mr. Shue. "Jonah's not," I start but a voice interrupts and cuts me off.

"I'll think about it." Jonah says with a smile. I can't help but get irritated. He told me he'd rather die earlier. It's not him just being nice to a teacher. He's not nice to anyone. Not even teachers. But instead of 'no' it's 'I'll think about it'? You've got to be kidding me. I glare at him the entire ride home and then continue to do so when we're sitting on the couch watching TV. Eventually he turns around to ask me what's wrong, but I just avoid answering. I'm angry. I ask and it's no. I'm his sister. I'm his sister and he told me no.

I want to smack him. I want to smack him but I don't want to risk getting in trouble. I just instead push it aside. It's not as though he's actually going to join the club. He wouldn't risk it. I doubt he'll remember about it in a few days. He'll go back to mentioning how much he hates glee and how he doesn't understand how I can find it fun. I mean I though he was all for the jock's attacking us daily. He'd probably slushied a good number of kids in his day.

So now I'm sitting in the choir room as Mr. Shue introduces us to our three new members. "Hey guys! Let's give a big Glee welcome to our three new members – Noah Puckerman, Jonah Moon, and Mike Chang. Regionals, here we come." He says with a half-nod and a smile. Meanwhile I'm frowning. Why do I feel like he joined to watch over me? "Let's start today with "Tonight" from West Side Story. Tina, show us what you got." He says and in my huff I see Rachel's face drop to disappointment. At least one good thing has happened.

This week has definitely not gone how I would have liked. But that's what's great about it. If it had it would've been a boring week. Now it's a nightmare. My brothers watching me like a hawk so I can keep my virginity. Who knows what he did to Reece. The only god thing is that Rachel's gone. The witch is gone and good, progressive things can happen to improve glee club.

* * *

A/N: So this chapter took longer and I'm sorry. I had all the major stuff done for a while but was having trouble bridging it. I was really worried actually because this is my first duet featured and I didn't know how I wanted to do it. This is what I came up with; the whole name thing. But I'm not sold on it completely. The next chapters already been started so hopefully it goes up faster. So any suggestions are welcome. If you liked it go ahead and fav or review. Hell, even if you hated it tell me how I can improve. Thanks for reading. Songs used: **Hey, Brother by Avicii and Backseat Serenade by All Time Low**

Also, sorry, just a head's up, I know the POV switches are a bit annoying. But I want to get different characters thoughts into the story. I do plan on doing more all Remy chapters I promise.


End file.
